spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
A Trip In The Woods
A Trip In The Woods is the third episode of SBFW Campsite, and the third in season 1. |writer = |storyb = |directed = |title card = |previous = Law and Polar|next = FD's Back(up)|storyboards = }} Plot SeemsGood and Matchy get lost when they go on a trip in the woods. Transcript (The episode starts with SeemsGood and Jasbre lifting up a heavy package into Jasbre’s house) SeemsGood: What’s even in this damn thing? Jasbre: It’s my custom SpongeBob Blu-Ray rips. All in crispy 4K. (moans) SeemsGood: Yeah, you have a cartoon fetish, my dude. Jasbre: I don’t have any fetishes. Unlike Crazy. SeemsGood: You talk about that shit all the time. It gets boring. Jasbre: Well, then why not we do something else? That is, after getting this package inside. SeemsGood: I dunno, maybe take a walk in the woods? Jasbre: I’d rather not. I have 200 SpongeBob episodes to rewatch for the 206th time. SeemsGood: But you just said- Jasbre: Nuh-uh. I’m not going outside until I rewatch all those episodes. SeemsGood: Fine. But I’m asking the others if they want to walk in the woods with me. Jasbre: Hold on. (SeemsGood lets go of the package, then Jasbre does the same) Fine, do what you want. SeemsGood: Yay! (runs away, while Jasbre looks at Bong) Jasbre: Continue, please. Bong: (sighs) Fine. (theme song. Cut to SeemsGood knocking on Matchy’s door. Matchy opens the door.) Matchy: Hey, Seems, what do you want? SeemsGood: I was wondering if we could go on a trip to the woods. Matchy: Sure! I like going on trips. SeemsGood: We’ll go this afternoon. Matchy: Okay! SeemsGood: Alrighty then. See you this afternoon! (he leaves. Cut to a montage of SeemsGood knocking on people’s doors and asking if they want to join the trip) Polar: Nah. Bong: No. Jasbre: No. I’m masturbating to the SpongeBob Blu-Ray rips! SeemsGood: So you had a cartoon fetish after all. Jasbre: Shit. SpongeBot: No need to. I am doing my snorting cocaine session! (Cut to SeemsGood with a frown) SeemsGood: Looks like they don’t want to smell the beautifulness of nature. Dang fools. (Pluto pops up, bandaged) Pluto: YoU! SeemsGood: Oh shit. (he runs away and Pluto chases him) (Cut to afternoon, when SeemsGood and Matchy are preparing for the trip) SeemsGood: This is gonna be fun! Matchy: Yeah! We will watch Bambi rip-offs go by the river! SeemsGood: Yeah… Matchy: I'm bringing my 3DS, because reasons. SeemsGood: That thing’s ancient. Matchy: If you're calling 2015 ancient you have some problems. SeemsGood: I’m bringing my old, chubby Game Boy. Matchy: Well, that is ancient. SeemsGood: If you’re calling 1989 ancient you have some problems. Matchy: Stop copying my lines! SeemsGood: Fine. (Cut to SeemsGood and Matchy walking toward the woods) Matchy: So we’re just gonna walk? SeemsGood: Not just walk. We do stuff. Matchy: What kinds of stuff? SeemsGood: You’ll see. (They continue walking until they see five pathways ahead of them) Matchy: Goddamn, which path do we take? SeemsGood: Uh, the middle one? No, the one on the far left. Matchy: Far left it is. (They take the leftmost path. Then they see another five pathways) SeemsGood: Another one of these? Who’s trolling us? Matchy: Nature, I guess. Uhh… let’s take the far right one. (They take the rightmost path) (SeemsGood and Matchy see a sign that says ‘’Ha, you got fooled, bitches. Get lost!’’) SeemsGood: Goddamnit. Matchy: Now what? SeemsGood: Climb on the tallest tree we can find. Matchy: Do you even know how to climb? SeemsGood: No. Matchy: Me neither. SeemsGood: Good, I don’t wanna look bad in front of anyone. Matchy: Sooo… what now? SeemsGood: I brought my trusty Sony Shitex GPS with me. We could use that. Matchy: Phew. Thank god. SeemsGood: Now, let’s see here… (turns on GPS) GPS: In ten miles, turn right. SeemsGood: Wait, this is a road GPS. Goddammit mom! Matchy: Your mom is here? SeemsGood: No. Matchy: Oh. SeemsGood: Hold on a sec… (turns off road mode on GPS) there. GPS: To get to your target destination, walk twenty thousand miles west. Matchy: Twenty-thousand?! Holy shit! SeemsGood: We really are lost. Matchy: How long will it take? SeemsGood: Ten hours. Matchy: I guess we'll have to walk the whole way back. SeemsGood: Wait a second, I know a shortcut! Matchy: And where’s the shortcu- (SeemsGood grabs him by the arm, running off the path to the west) SeemsGood: This won't take long at all! Matchy: I doubt that! SeemsGood: Nah! (they stop at a spot) I think we’re close to the camp! (The spot is revealed to be a river leading to a waterfall) OH SHIT! Matchy: Dammit, SeemsGood! (they realize they are too late to reach land and they are about to fall down the waterfall) Matchy: (in a light voice) Oh look, SeemsGood! We’re f**ked! Unless you have anything useful in your bag! SeemsGood: Sadly I don't. We're screwed. (Starts screaming, and Matchy does as well) Matchy: Tell my mom she's an annoying little bi- (they splash into the water below) SeemsGood: Phew. I guess we survived. Matchy: Yeah. What does your GPS say? GPS: Walk one thousand miles west to get to your destination. SeemsGood: Looks like we're getting close. Matchy: Where even are we? GPS: Boogertown. Matchy: Never heard of Boogertown. SeemsGood: Hey, can we stop with the gross-out jokes? It's getting old. Matchy: Yeah. But who gives a flying shit from Travis’ asshole, we will go back to it in the next episode. SeemsGood: True. Anyways, let’s keep going. Matchy: Hey, I see the town up ahead. SeemsGood: We should probably walk around it. Matchy: Good idea. (They attempt to walk around it, but a weird smelly hobo runs up to them.) Hobo: lFJDKLFJELFJ? SeemsGood: What? Hobo: DFJSLKFJSDLKSDFJLKF! Matchy: We have no idea what you’re even trying to say. Hobo: WUT? SeemsGood: Wait wut Hobo: GIMME YOUR MONEY OR I’LL SUMMON TRAVIS ON YOUR ASSCHEEKS! Matchy: Oh god. SeemsGood: Run. (They start running, with the weird hobo on their tails) Hobo: MONEY MONEY MONEY FOR ME! SeemsGood: Rob a damn bank instead of forcing money out of foreigners! Hobo: NO! FOREIGNERS STUPID ENOUGH TO GIVE MONEY! Matchy: Should we hide? SeemsGood: The woods are just up ahead. (They continue running, with the hobo still after them. Eventually they reach the woods and they stop.) SeemsGood: (panting) I think we lost him. Matchy: (panting) Yeah. How much longer until we get back to camp? GPS: Walk twenty-five miles west to your destination. SeemsGood: Oh thank f**king god. My vocal chords need a damn break. Matchy: I’m dying here. SeemsGood: We’re all out of water. Ugh… let’s finish walking (A few minutes later, they finally reach the camp) Matchy: We made it! SeemsGood: And it took only five hours… (passes out on the ground) Matchy: Aw great, now I have to drag him all the damn way to his house. (Cut to Matchy letting go of SeemsGood on his doorstep) Matchy: There. Done. Now to… go home. (Walks home to see Bong on his doorstep) Matchy: Bong? What are you doing here? Bong: I changed my mind. I wanna go walk in the woods now. Matchy: But I just got ho- Bong: Let’s go! And bring SeemsGood with us. (drags Matchy by his feet) Matchy: (moans) I wanna go hoooooome now. (The End) (post-credits scene. Bong is with Matchy and SeemsGood (who is still unconscious) and they enter Boogertown again) Bong: You guys were here? Matchy: Yeah. There was a hobo that- (the hobo suddenly pops up) Hobo: HEY POOPS! Bong: Oh shit. (Proper end) Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:2018 Category:2018 Episodes Category:SeemsGood Category:FireMatch Category:Episodes written by FireMatch Category:Episodes written by SeemsGood Category:SBFW Campsite